


What are we?|| Something brand new.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Inspired by a Steven Universe Song, M/M, fusion au, ivo shows human emotion, soft, yes i was sad writing this no i dont regret it we exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stone finds Ivo in a position most would die to see.Ivo has something to hide and only now shows that he can be human.Garnet would be proud.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	What are we?|| Something brand new.

**_How did this happen? I’m looking at myself. Ourself? Four limbs sprawled out on the dresser, two eyes in split colours staring at the reflection. The five o’clock shadow and well groomed mustache clash on a tanned face. This shouldn’t be possible. What led to this...this experience? This fusion?_ **

The lab was a mess. Papers, parts and tools lay astray on the desks, flashing blue screens with “error” burning into Stone’s retinas. He kept walking, picking up and putting away half empty and scribbled on blueprints. Every page had the words “failed” or “idiocy” scrawled on it in bold and thick chicken scratch. Such illegibility was unlike the doctor, so something must be wrong. The song playing over the speakers was low and muffled, but stone could make out a few lyrics.   
  


_ “ _ _ All these little things seem to matter so much… _ _ ” _

Stone hummed along as he walked toward the closed door in the back of the van. Knowing to never open a door without permission, he knocked softly.   
  
_ “ _ _ Im here, I'm here. Im here. _ _ ” _

When he gets no coherent answer, Stone lets himself in. What greeted him was something he’s grown slightly fond of. Several badniks wheeling around, making and laying thin blankets into a pile. Underneath said pile was of course the reason the lab was so messy.   
  


“Doctor.”

He spoke as soft as he could while still being heard. The badniks halted in action and filed out of the room swiftly in a single file line.

After the door shut, he looked back to the pile.

“Do you need anything?”   
  
When he got no response from the doctor, he shrugged and kneeled next to the pile of man and blanket, soft sniffles soon came up to his ears.

The doctor was crying.

Oh no the doctor was crying, that’s something Stone could never prepare for.

Yes of course the doctor cries, but never from any emotion other than twisted joy or anger or heavy laughter. Thinking of that made a chill shoot up his spine.

“Aban…” The rasp to the doctor’s tone, and the fact that he said his first name snapped him back into reality. This was serious, he remembered how tidy the doctor keeps himself, and nearly jumped back at the disheveled wreck in front of him.

Hair stuck in places from sweat, eyes puffy and red from tears, and the once smug grin turned into that of a forced straight line, to keep from baring teeth and grotesque weeping.

He pulled at stone’s sleeve in a fit of whimpers, then sat up and tried fixing his hair, which he gave up on and slammed his arms down grumpily, too hoarse to voice his anger.

“I’ve failed…I couldn’t do this one thing and now I-”

His own speaking was interrupted by a string of curses in what Stone now knows is russian, then a deep sigh of aggravation.

“It’s alright doctor. I’m sure you know exactly what you are doi-”

Ivo gripped at Stone’s suit, balling his fists tight enough that the force of the pull jerked Stone’s head slightly behind him, causing him to suddenly gasp in surprise.

“IF I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING I WOULDN’T BE SUCH A WRECK!” Ivo snapped, raising his voice but turning his head and coughing violently, which made his grip weakened and tears well up in his eyes.

“If I knew what I was doing you wouldn’t be here…” His voice stuttered, and tears slowly streaked down his face, his pale complexion spotted with red. “...I’m sorry, Aban.”

His own name sounded foreign to him. Hearing it like this, coming from Ivo no less, felt intimate in a way. He shifted slightly and exhaled slowly.   
  
“Why are you...apologizing, Doctor?” He slowly reached out to touch him, then settled for putting his hand on his own leg instead. The silence between them was comfortable, but it felt uneven-until the doctor quickly let himself unravel.   
  
His usually perfect and intimidating posture dissolved into shaking and hunched over lumps. His eyes glazed over as tears spilt out silently, he looked like he was drowning.    
  
Stone kept quiet, knowing that seeing him like this, so unfiltered and so…  **human** was something so strange to him. He let the doctor settle into quiet sobs and shudders, until the only thing that could be heard was a soft ‘I’m sorry’. Until he realized that the walls Robotnik put up day one were down. In the matter of seconds, he realized that Ivo trusted him.

After a few more minutes of silence, and having the doctor stare at him tiredly, a thought came into his head.   
  
“Would you like me to fix your hair?”   
  
After a few minutes of combing back unruly and curly hair, Stone sighed.

“Doctor you look fine like this, so why do you straighten it?” He kept combing though, because he knows Ivo loves the feeling. He remembered when he was told the feeling would remind him of his grandmother, who would scratch his head as she read the Torah to him.

“Easier to control.” Was all that he had to say.

Stone has seen him with bedhead, his curls unashamedly everywhere. The image was so vivid in his mind he had to focus on something else, so he said what he had on his mind.   
  
“What had you so upset?”

Ivo froze, then shook his head and smoothed his eyebrows. “Nothing to worry about,” 

He chuckled, then cleared his throat. 

“Besides, why worry now? I feel much better and have other things planned.”

He looked at Ivo through the mirror, his face now as neat as it always was, and his eyes now a soft pink instead of red. For a man who keeps secrets,he surely doesn't know how to hide the fact that he’s still human. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around the doctor, leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder.   
  
Ivo didn’t protest. He leaned into stone, closing his eyes and he placed his hands on the agent’s arms. They stayed there in the embrace, a feeling welled into Ivo. As he whispered a soft ‘thank you’ and smiled, genuinely without any hints of malice, the room swelled with light, and everything spun. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor, the only thing is, Stone was nowhere to be seen.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you wanna see more because i really wanna write more


End file.
